tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Celestite (Mini-drama)
( ) ( ) |romajisongtitle = Mini-drama |kanjisongtitle = ミニドラマ |englishsongtitle = Mini-drama |producer = N/A |release = November 28, 2014 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation 00:00 Kai: Mmmh! Today’s weather’s nice again! It’s a feels-like-doing-something morning today! The important things for today are, if I’m not wrong… You and Yoru will do an interview starting from the afternoon, Iku has school and club activities, Rui’s the only one exempted… In just a little while, our jobs has accumulated a lot. This is due to the manager’s Kurotsuki-san’s back-up for the members’ interests, huh… I’m thankful. Kai: And thus! We have to work happily today too! …is what I want to say but… firstly, it can’t do to not wake our leader-sama that hasn’t woken up till now from when he went to sleep in the evening, right… Well then. *knocks on Shun’s door* Kai: SHUUUN! HEEEY!! IT’S MORNING! WAKE UP! *knocks* SHUUUN! WAAAKE UUP!! It can’t be helped. SHUN! I’M COMING IN! the door *sighs* It’s a completely dark room as usual. *closes the door and walks into the room* The double-layer dark curtains not giving any chance for people to wake up. *Opens the curtains* OKAY, I OPENED THE CURTAINS! The sun in the morning is good for your health! Kai: Come on now! Wake up! SHUUN! Shun: Mmm.. *rolls in bed, sleepily* Ka..i…? Kai: Yep! it’s me! And also, it’s morning! Good morning, Shun. Shun: *sleepily* Mmmh… Good morning… so it’s morning… Kai… *takes a breath* Mmmm… well then… when it’s night… ah, no… *yawn* when it turns spring, wake me up, will you? Good night… Kai: Do you plan on hibernating!? COME ON COME ON!!! SERIOUSLY, DON’T SLEEP!! DON’T SNUGGLE! Shun, you’re obviously not sleepy anymore. Aaaah!! Wake up already! I swear- if that’s how it is- READY, SET- *Kai pulls the blankets off Shun* Shun: *surprised* Aa!! 02:33 Shun: Mm… A refreshing morning awakening topped with a some strong Ceylon tea perfectly paired with milk. Mmm, delicious. Kai: Haha. A refreshing morning awakening, huh? Hahahaha… I don’t want to hear that from the guy that kept snuggling into his futon. In the meantime, nothing is more important than you enjoying this elegant tea-time with satisfaction. Shun: *giggle* I can’t not be satisfied with the tea a certain someone has gone out of his way to brew for me. However, *takes a sip* Mmm, Kai’s is remarkably delicious. You’ve become really good at making tea. Kai: Is that so? Shun: Yes, it’s extremely delicious! Though just a while ago, your specialty was just the teabag. Also, the fact that lately Kai has been drinking tea with me makes me really happy. Kai: The amount of effort I extend for it won’t change, even if I brew tea for one or two people. At any rate, this way, gathering the many types of tea won’t be a pointless effort. Also, I’ve been thinking lately that taking a bit of a rest after meals isn’t all that bad. Though, it’s a bit out of place with my character… Shun: *giggles* They say that men with gap are popular~ Kai: Yes, yes, how fortunate I am to be given such praise. Alright, here, as a token of my thanks. *rustling of paper* They say that men who can do work are popular! The Procella members’ schedule for the autumn season. Hope you keep your eyes open for it, leader. Shun: *whining* Men who can’t read the atmosphere aren’t popular, you know. To pass the evening like this… Kai: Yes, yes. But this is also a very important job. But you can completely memorise documents like this just by looking at it once, so it should definitely be easier for you than other people right? Don’t act like it’s a pain. Shun: No, no! Kai really doesn’t understand… This isn’t a matter of whom is able to do it. The me that loves the feeling of being free above all else, to forcibly coerce people like me to do something will result in productivity is unimaginable- that is to say psychological stress- Kai: OK! Right there! Don’t try to talk your way out of this with difficult subjects. Shun: I’ve been found out? Kai: Sure have. We’ve known each other for a long time now, you know. Shun: Yees, I understand, Kai-onii-san. It can’t be helped then. Hmm, hmm, let’s see. Oh my. Rui’s going on a job that isn’t with Iku, but with Koi, huh? Furthermore, it’s on the shopping mall that just finished constructions a few days ago. Mm, sounds very interesting. Kai: Ah! About that. Lately, Rui has been pushing to look for work outside of his work with Iku. The scope of his work has broadened as a result. Mmhm. That’s a great inclination. Shun: Kai, that way of talking somehow… makes you sound like an old man. Now then, his partner Ikkun is… ah, I see. It’s the ‘clubs being busy before the winter tournaments season’, so his schedule is a bit tight. Kai: That’s right! I want it to be a bit more lax, but on our side too, we’re busy with events for winter holidays and TV program appearances. Even with repeated modifications, this still feels like it’s just barely cutting it. Shun: You’ve worked really hard for it. I see. Then… Here and… here. Kai: Hmm? Shun: These two seems to be able to work with different Procella members too. Don’t you think that if I, the leader go out there, things will fall in place just nicely? Kai: Well– if the leader personally shows up- the people over there might be delighted. But… a working Maou-sama is unusual. Somehow or the other, you’re thinking of the members too. Heh. Shun: Don’t be like that, Kai. I’m always an ally of people who work hard. Sometimes it isn’t bad to grit your teeth through manual labour. Kai: By all means. Please grit your teeth through it with all your heart. Kai: In that case, we move this to here… Mm, certainly, when we do it it this way, moving Iku from here, it became a bit more lax. Could it be, if we push up this job that’s originally here to… Shun: Look at you go! Kai is a fast worker, aren’t you? Kai: *writing and flipping through documents* Huh? For your information, I don’t mind being called a fool. But, yeah, lately I’ve been, relatively, absorbed in work. In my case, my behind the scenes job is to look after the younger ones right? I like that sort of thing. Shun: Certainly an obliging person, you are. Kai: Yes, yes! The decision to master how to make tea for the sake of a certain someone is also an obligation. Shun: Hahaha! Without a doubt! Kai: And then, I’ll feel happy. Shun: Happy? Kai: Thanks to that, I’ve been able to do more things that before right? Shun: That’s true. Kai: Also, let’s just say I went for a normal school life; I feel that I probably wouldn’t have been able to do so many things, gone to so many places or talked to so many kinds of people. That’s why I’m thankful. I enjoyed it all, and think that I really am happy. I’ve talked to Shun about that thing a bit… didn’t I? Kai: My dream. One day, in the distant future, when I’m a tottering old grandpa; I’ll have a lot of things I can talk about. I want to make my life that sort of life. So that one day, one day… when I go over to the other side, I’ll have a lot of things to tell that girl. Shun: You certainly told me once. Of course I still remember. Kai’s grand journey to support the young lady who has turned into a star in the sky. Ahahaha, how romantic…. Kai: That definitely isn’t my character too, I think. Then.. what about you, Shun? Shun: Me? What do you mean by me? Kai: Work. I remember you saying once that you enjoy it. Shun: *giggle* That’s right. I’m truly enjoying it. Kai: But you don’t like labour don’t you? Isn’t that kind of contradictory? Shun: Well, about that, I feel that gently lying down and cheering everyone else who are working hard suits me more. Because I’m a young master. Kai: It doesn’t have anything to do with being a young master; that’s just laziness! Shun: *giggle* You know, Kai, I’m just cherishing the time I have with everyone. It’s not important what we do. Of course there are specific things that I would like to do together, more than that. To experience the time, the space we’re in is a cause for joy. That’s where Kai and I differ. Kai: Mmm… I feel like I get you, but I also feel like I don’t get you. Shun: Eheh. Just knowing that I really love everyone, is good enough. 11:30 Shun: Next is going to be the last shot? *giggle* Understood. A little service, then. *blows a kiss* Alright, It’s over. Shun: *sits down* Hmm, eh? Kai’s side isn’t over yet. How rare for me to wait for Kai instead of Kai waiting for me. Hmm, Kai’s become pretty good looking. It seems that a well-known cameraman has praised him for being photogenic… I see, it does have an impact. Should I say that he’s got a reputation for having a good body… but i can probably confidently say that his arms and legs are long. It seems that if he has offers for modelling abroad; he’ll be a hit over there too. Shun: Kai’s model material, You is dancing. Yoru’s good at cooking and singing. Iku is generally sporty. Rui has unbeatable music sense. We have splendidly revealed so many talents; the balance is better than ever now. Procella is, a chaotic mass of individuality, so to speak. That’s why even I can be as one of them. You must understand the tranquility that is inside people, don’t you, Hajime? *giggle* *sigh* Shun: Procellarum and… Six Gravity. The people representing 12 months. Each of them with a definitely different shine, clashing together, whispering… each and everyone, moving forward day by day, with affection, step by step. The time piled up, every day, reliably important without losing their shine. No matter how dramatic things get, no matter the ups and downs; to these people, each moment is an important treasure. Knowing how hard it is to get that treasure is the reason they are shining. Grasping the time they have right now, with all of their strength, exerting themselves as much as possible. Hahaha, it’s truly wonderful! Kai: Hm? What is it that’s wonderful, Shun? Shun: Aah! Kai! Your photo shoot’s over then? Good work. Kai: Yeah! To you too! Good work. *walks over and sits down* *sighs* I’m tired out. But.. it’s rare for Shun to be let off first. Shun: *giggle* Yes, I was thinking the same thing. Kai: It’s usually the other way around, yeah? Usually, someone will go and ask for some sort of mysterious photo shoot from the camera man, and it’s normal to see people collapsed behind them. Shun: I’m just not keeping myself from the fact that I tickled the insatiable curiosity of the pro’s lenses. Kai: Yes, yes. In the meantime, as long as it was not just like that overdone naked fur thing or something, I’m cool with anything. Shun: There were no objections when I undressed though… Kai: I’m begging you. I want you to just have a liiittle bit more restraint as an idol. Shun: Ahahaha! Kai: So? Shun: So? Kai: The thing from before. What’s is it that’s wonderful? Actually, today you’ve been in good mood right from the morning. Shun: Hmmhmm, I’m always in a good mood. But, that’s right. After work’s over, since I can’t go to Kai, I sat down, in the midst of all the clattering of men like in here, made me in an unnecessarily good mood. Kai: To be buried in clattering, huh? Cherishing the space and time you are with everyone huh? I feel like I won’t be able to understand. Shun: Heh? Kai: I can’t seem to use the word 'cherish’. It’s 'happy to be together’ or 'enjoying to be together’… thought they’re the same thing. That’s why I’m with Shun. I always feel that I’m glad that I met all the Procella members. I’m thankful. Shun: Pfft- Ahahahaha! It feels nice to be able to make Kai talk about so many things clearly. Kai: Hn? Shun: That’s right. We’ll always be together, Kai. Shun: *phone vibrates* Oh? Since it seems that their work ended earlier than scheduled, You and Yoru contacted us. Kai: Hm? Ah, they did? What is it? Ah! Their interview’s in that nearby hotel right? Shun: 'Do you want to go the hotel’s cafe for a traditional afternoon tea?’ is what it said. Uwah, that’s such a wonderfully thoughtful invitation! That hotel has a highly capable English patisserie; every month they offer an array of tea party concepts you know. Kai: As expected; you’re well-informed concerning things like that. Heh. Isn’t that great, leader? Since our photo shoot’s already over; I’ll come with you. Four little rascals having tea together sounds pretty surreal. Shun: There is no distinction between men and women when it comes to delicious tea and sweets. Well then, shall we contact Dai? Ah yes, even thought he looks like that, Dai has a sweet tooth, he might be happy if we invite him too. Kai: Right! Let’s do that! External links *Meshimaru -Translation Category:Fuduki Kai (mini-dramas) Category:Shimotsuki Shun (mini-dramas)